Flashbacks and Regrets
by Fuujin Kishukaze
Summary: Michiru remembers painful scenes in her career as a senshi after seeing someone who reminded her of her dead love, Haruka.


Author's Note: Short, sweet, and painful. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and this was written quite a long time ago... in fact, I think this may very well have been my first fanfiction, so if it's bad, you know why.  
-------------------------------  
  
Milky moonlight stared down on the pair of young lovers who sat warm in eachother's embrace. The man smiled, brushing his dark blonde hair back softly as he gazed at his lover with emerald eyes. Eyes that would not turn away for the world. The woman did the same, fingering her silky sea green hair idly, her cool green eyes sparkling with pleasure as the man leaned in to kiss her voluptuous lips.  
  
Oblivious to the world outside eachother, neither saw the observer that watched from high above them. It was Kaioh Michiu that stared down on them from high atop a bluff. Her eyes shimmered with tears as she watched them. Once she had shared that same plot of land with her lover. Once Tenoh Haruka had held her close, had whispered sweet nothings in her ear as the woman down below's lover did. But that time was gone, and nothing could bring it back.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Michiru smiled as she watched the sweat drizzle down the blonde girl's face. She did not smile because she enjoyed watching the young woman's face, she smiled because the woman was winning even though Michiru could tell she was holding back. Her grin widened. She would have to mention that to the racer.  
  
Michiru turned slowly to the woman who stood beside her. Eliza Grey smiled, her light red hair fluttering in the wind. Her brown eyes fell upon the blonde girl at the head of the race. "She's great isn't she?" Eliza asked conversationally, adjusting her gray jacket to block out some of the wind.  
  
Her green haired companion nodded, "Yes, but when will I get to meet her?"  
Eliza laughed. "Soon Michiru-san. The race is almost over."  
  
~*end flashback*~  
  
Michiru continued to watch the lovers, her eyes now wet with tears. It had be a long and lonely time since she had been with Haruka. She wondered bitterly what cruel twist of fate had kept them from dying together. They had before, why not this time?  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Sailor Neptune grimaced, her body hurting all over. Some where in the distance, she could hear Uranus' voice frantically calling her name.  
  
"Neptune....! Neptune?"  
  
A shady figure smiled maliciously in the darkness. "So you fell into my trap..."  
  
Neptune felt the fear in her chest rise. What happened now? Perhaps she could have taken this Death Buster witch with her partner's help... but alone?  
  
She gasped in sheer terror, as strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Looking up, her fear melted. It was only her partner Sailor Uranus, and for some odd reason, she liked Uranus' touch.  
  
"Baka." the Death Buster witch said softly, coming out of the darkness. She was tall, with crimson hair and dark garnet eyes that shone with evil. Her outfit was red and black, displaying the Death Buster's trademark black star. In her left hand, she held a gun which she leveled at Neptune's chest. "Idiot," she repeated. "If somebody other than me crosses the bridge God's penalty will be imposed."  
  
Uranus furrowed her brow. "God's penalty?"  
  
Eudial ignored the question. "Don't worry! I haven't taken away Neptune's Talisman yet. Not until I finish taking the other talisman!"  
  
Uranus tightened her grip on Neptune protectively. "The other.... talisman?"  
  
Eudial laughed sadistically. "It's you! Never afraid to get your hands dirty, you have been trying to protect this world. I'm talking about your heart." She motioned to Neptune's chest with the gun.  
  
Neptune pursed her lips together. "Uranus...."  
  
Uranus let go of Neptune's waist in an angry fashion. "The talismans are sealed into pure hearts.... I shouldn't have one!"  
  
Again Eudial fell into a fit of laughter. "We'll see pretty soon! However, with those wounds you will probably be killed after being shot by this gun!"   
  
She held the gun to Uranus' chest and prepared to fire. "Uranus!" Neptune screamed rushing forward, tears in her eyes. "Haruka....! I won't let you die!"  
  
Eudial moved the gun to point the barrel at Neptune, "Wait, Neptune, don't move." The gun fired at Neptune. "Neptune!!" Neptune fell to her knees.  
  
"Haruka..." the green haired senshi whispered, her body collapsing limply. A light shone, fleeing out of the downed senshi's body. It leapt into the Death Buster's hand, taking the form of a mirror, the symbol of Neptune engraved upon it.  
  
"This," the red haired villain explained, motioning to the mirror in her hand, "is a talisman. And yours is next!"  
  
Uranus stared blankly at her partner's body. "The talismans were sealed inside us?" Her face shot skyward, "Messiah! Is this the penalty for our deeds!"  
  
~*end flashback*~  
  
Michiru's chest rose and fell with quiet sobs. Soon later, her partner, and soon to be lover would also end her life so that they would be together. She smiled bitterly, too bad fate had not been so kind as to let them live together in life beyond death. And that was not the only time they had thought they were going to die together.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
They lay on the roof, fading from sight like a stain someone had recently used carpet remover on, sparkling like champagne that was freshly poured. She was weak, so weak... the fatigue of near death weeping over her. Her mind was hazy, but one thing held in her. Uranus. She had to get to Uranus.  
  
The blonde haired senshi was in just about the same shape. On her mind was her partner, her lover. "Neptune?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm here." the other responed.  
  
"We're going to die Michiru."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Let me touch you... one last time." Uranus said softly.   
  
The pair pulled themselves to meet eachother. Their hands touched at the apex of the rain slick roof, and then, in the comfort of one another's presnece, they died. Or so they both thought...  
  
~*end flashback*~  
  
Michiru shuddered. She took one last look at the still embracing lovers, her heart aching with nostalgia. Then with a final regret, she jumped from the bluff, embracing death. Her final regret was not being able to die in her in her lover's arms, the arms of the only one she could ever love... Tenoh Haruka. 


End file.
